1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weld stud systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Weld stud guns have proven to be highly useful for a number of applications. With a weld stud gun, an individual may place a weld stud against a metal work surface and simply by triggering the weld stud gun, cause the work surface and weld stud to become welded together. Compared to manual welding, using the weld stud gun offers the opportunity for improved reliability and speed in forming the weld. Furthermore, the weld stud gun can be set-up for a variety of work surface thickness and is suitable for use in materials where convention welding is difficult because of the tendency to burn through the work surface and/or the existence of surface contaminants.
Unfortunately, existing stud welding systems, such as drawn arc stud welding systems, generally requires connection to a suitable power source such as 110 or 220 volt AC power. Therefore, the use of weld stud guns has been somewhat limited because of the need to be coupled to a suitable power source. Furthermore, because of the need for the use of a power cord that extends from a power outlet to the weld stud system, existing designs of weld stud systems tend to pose a tripping hazard and can additionally subject the user to the potential for electrical shocks if the extension cord is damaged. Therefore, certain user would appreciate an improved weld stud system that could allow for portable use.